Permainan Berbahaya
by EverLasting Fujoshi
Summary: "Aku akan membuat penis mu tegang dan setelah itu kita bandingkan penis siapa yang lebih besar" Bisik siwon seductive di telinga kyuhyun. Wonkyu PG-21. Chapter 2 datangggggg :D
1. Chapter 1

Halooo Ff pertama saya nih ,

Kyaaaa saya author baru tapi sudah lama menjadi reader.

Silahkan menikmati karya perdana saya :)

Ditunggu review nya :D

**Warning: Boys love, NC, Mpreg PG-21, typos**

Pairing : Wonkyu

Genre : Romance, humor

Rate : M.

Disclaimer : Wonkyu itu milikuuuu #plakk

Summary : "Aku akan membuat penis mu tegang dan setelah itu kita bandingkan penis siapa yang lebih besar" Bisik siwon seductive di telinga kyuhyun.

-Happy Reading-

Permainan berbahaya

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi saat seorang cho kyuhyun, magnae super junior baru bangun dari tidur nya. Yah, waktu yang wajar bila mengingat ia baru bisa tidur pukul 3 pagi karena jadwal nya yang padat. Dan hari ini ia mendapat libur sehingga dapat bermalas-malasan di dorm.

"Enngghh" erang kyuhyun sambil merileks kan badan nya.

Ia kemudian beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur nya. Setelah mengambil handuk yang terjemur di balkon ia segera menuju kamar nya ia ingin segera pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perut nya, namun ia memilih tidak mengambil resiko mendengar omelan panjang sang leader. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi bersama yang biasa digunakan oleh semua member super junior. Ia mulai menyalakan shower, melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan dan membasuh seluruh tubuh nya. Dingin nya air membuat kesadaran kyuhyun kembali 100%.

Saat sedang asik menggosok tubuh nya, seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang nya.

Brakkk

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan horse!" teriak kyuhyun sambil menutupi kemaluan nya.

"Bukan salah ku kyu. Kau sendiri yang tidak mengunci pintu nya. Dan sekarang aku sungguh ingin buang air kecil, jadi lanjut kan mandi mu dan jangan hiraukan aku" jelas siwon.

" Yah, kau bisa melakukan nya dikamar mandi lain hyung!" sahut kyuhyun tidak terima.

" Oh tolonglah kyu. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan" ujar siwon sambil berlari menuju kloset yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun berdiri.

Karena kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu luas dan karena badan siwon yang cukup besar, ia menyenggol badan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak siap pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terduduk dengan posisi bokong yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

"Aaaww" rintih kyuhyun. Ia mengelus bokong nya yang terasa sakit, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap lekat pada penis nya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh hyung" teriak kyuhyun kesal karna siwon tak juga membantu nya berdiri.

Kyuhyun mendongak kan kepala nya dan mendapati siwon sedang serius mengamati sesuatu. Di ikuti nya arah pandangan siwon tertuju dan mata nya terbelalak saat tahu ternyata siwon sedang memandangi penis nya.

"Yak kuda mesum! Apa yang kau lihat" Bentak kyuhyun sambil menutupi penis nya dengan tangan.

Siwon tersentak dari lamunan nya. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan fantasi liar yang tercipta di otak nya. Siapa sangka si alim siwon pun ternyata bisa ber otak yadong saat melihat penis sang magnae suju.

"Mianhae kyu. Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menabrak mu" ucap siwon sambil mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu kyuhyun berdiri.

"Jangan sentuh aku kuda mesum. Cepat selesaikan keperluan mu dan segera keluar dari sini!" bentak kyuhyun. Ia menepis uluran tangan siwon.

Siwon mem pout kan bibir nya. Ia tersinggung dengan kata-kata kyuhyun. Ia bukan kuda mesum, walaupun ia memang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tubuh polos kyuhyun. Ia beranjak menuju toilet dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai. Ia segera menurunkan retseleting jeans nya dan mulai buang air kecil. Ia menyeringai saat mendapat ide untuk membalas kyuhyun yang mengatai nya kuda mesum.

"Huh kecil" ucap siwon tanpa menoleh kea rah kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Tanya kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Penis mu kyu, sungguh kecil. Apa kau yakin dapat memuaskan pasangan mu dengan penis sekecil itu" ejek siwon.

" Yah, apa maksud mu hyung" bentak kyuhyun tidak terima.

Siwon menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun. Ia merasa senang karena kyuhyun mulai masuk ke dalam permainan nya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ia akan memenangi permainan ini. Ia yakin dapat membuat si evil magnae memohon kepada nya.

"Tahu kah kau kyu? Penis ku 5x lebih besar daripada penis mu." Ucap siwon membanggakan diri. Ia membalik tubuh nya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini karena dia sedang tidak tegang hyung. Saat dia tegang aku yakin milik ku akan lebih besar daripada milik mu" ucap kyuhyun berapi-api.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa semakin kesal melihat tingkah member tersexy super junior itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?" tantang siwon. Ia berjalan menuju kran shower dan mematikan nya. Setelah itu ia beranjak mendekati kyuhyum

"Maksud mu hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku akan membuat penis mu tegang dan setelah itu kita bandingkan penis siapa yang lebih besar" Bisik siwon seductive di telinga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melengguh pelan merasakan sensasi dari ulah hyung nya itu. Telinga memang salah satu lokasi sensitive nya. Siwon membimbing kyuhyun untu bangun dari posisi nya. Sekarang posisi mereka sama-sama berdiri dengan siwon yang menghimpit badan kyuhyun ke dinding kamar mandi. Tangan nya mulai menyingkirkan tangan kyuhyun yang masih setia menutupi penis kecil nya.

"Hentikan hyuaaaahhh" ucapan kyuhyun tepotong oleh desahan karna siwon sedang mengulum telinga nya saat ini.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan kyuhyun, siwon menggenggam erat penis kyuhyun yang mulai setengah tegang itu. Dikocoknya perlahan penis kyuhyun, menimbulkan desahan-desahan sexy terdengar dari mulut sang evil magnae.

"aahh hentikan hyung. Enghh ini tidak benar" ucap kyuhyun di sela-sela desahan nya.

Namun siwon tak menghirau kan nya. Sekarang ia sedang sibuk memberi kiss mark di leher putih kyuhyun tanpa mengurangi kecepatan kocokan tangan nya di penis kyuhyun. Penis kyuhyun sudah sangat tegang saat ini.

"oohh argh nikmat hyung. Aaarrrggghh desah kyuhyun saat siwon menarik kasar penis nya.

"Yeah, bagus kyu. Mendesahlah, kau sangat sexy kyu. Sebut namaku kyu" Ucap siwon seductive.

"aaaahhhh siwon nngghhhyunng"

Desahan kyuhyun semakin gila terdengar. Ia sungguh sangat menikmati apa yang siwon lakukan terhadap nya. Mulut siwon yang mengulum nipples nya dengan beringas, tangan siwon yang bermain kasar dengan penis nya.

"Ngghhh ini sunguh nikmat hyung" desah kyuhun.

Kuluman siwon mulai turun kearah penis kyuhyun. Dijilat nya seluruh permukaan penis kyuhyun sehingga bsah oleh saliva nya.

"ahhh ahhh ahh yeahh masukan hyung" ucap kyuhyun tak sabar.

"apa yang harus aku masukan kyu?" Tanya siwon menggoda.

"Masukan ahh kedalam ohh ahh yeah mulut mu hyung" ucap kyuhyun kesusahan karna tangan siwon yang menarik kasar kentung kemih nya.

"Memohon lah kyu" ucap siwon dengan suara serak.

"aarrrgghh yeah ayo lah hyung" rengek kyuhyun.

"Oh, lihatlah kyu. Penis nakal mu berkedut didepan wajah ku. Sebegitu laparkah dia kyu. Bahkan ia meneteskan cairan nya terus menerus kyu"

Dirty talk siwon sungguh membuat kyuhyun semakin terangsang. Ia tidak menyangka siwon bisa seliar itu.

"nngghh masukan hyung" pinta kyuhyun.

"Memohon kyu" Perintah siwon tegas.

"aahh ku mohon hyung. Masukan ngghh penis nakal ku kedalam mulut mu. Ahh manjakan ahh dia hyung. Yeah" ujar kyuhyun.

Siwon menyeringai. Ia senang melihat kyuhyun tak berdaya dan memohon kepadanya. Ia mulai memasukan penis kyuhyun kedalam mulut nya. Dikulum nya penis itu dan di gigiti gemas. Dihisap nya dengan kuat kepala penis kyuhyun sehingga semakin deras mengeluarkan cairan precum.

Kyuhyun semakin belingsatan. Siwon bahkan harus memegangi pinggang kyuhyun yang bergerak gerak liar menahan kenikmatan. Mulut nya terus mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat siwon semakin bersemangat mengerjai nya.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kamar mandi menginterupsi kegiatan kedua namja ini. Siwon melepaskan kuluman nya dan memandang kearah pintu

"Kyu, apa kau di dalam?" Tanya si pengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Iya hyung" jawab kyuhyun singkat.

Merasa tidak ada hubungan denganya, siwon melanjutkan aksinya mengulum penis kyuhyun. Kyuhun mati-matian menahan desahan nya karna tak ingin fishy hyung nya tahu apa yang ia lakukan di kamar mandi bersama siwon.

"apa kau melihat siwon?" Tanya donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun memandang kea rah siwon yang masih asik dengan penis nya. Ditepuk nya perlahan pipi siwon yang menggembung karna masih mengulum penis nya. Siwon menoleh kea rah kyuhyun dan menggelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat tanpa melepas kuluman pada penis kyuhyun.

"ahh tidak hyung" ucap kyuhyun di iringi desahan karna siwon mengulum penis dan twins ball nya secara bersamaan. Membuat kenikmatan menerpa seluruh saraf kyuhyun.

"apa kau sakit kyu? Suara mu terdengar aneh." Ujar donghae.

"Ngghh tidak hyung. Carilah dia di tempat lain hyung" ucap kyuhyun cepat.

"Ne" donghae pun beranjak meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah langkah donghae mulai tak terdengar kyuhyun kembali mendesah hebat. Sungguh kenikmatan yang di berikan siwon sangat membuat nya gila. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia merosot kelantai yang dingin, membuat siwon mau tak mau semakin membungkuk untuk dapat mencapai penis kyuhyun.

" Yeaahhh lebih cepat hyung ahh ahh ohh god. Yeah arrgghh" racau kyuhyun sambil menjambak rambut siwon.

Siwon semakin cepat menggerakan kepala nya. Tak lupa gesekan giginya yang menimbulkan getaran hebat dari tubuh kyuhyun. Tangan nya pun tak tinggal dia. Ditarik nya kuat dan kasar twins ball kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun memekik kenikmatan.

"yeaahh sebentar lagi hyung. Aaahh yeah arggghh lebih cepat. Ohh yeah sedikit lagi hyung" racau kyuhyun diselingi desahan-desahan menggoda.

"Aku sampai hyung. " teriak kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam mulut siwon. Dengan senang hati siwon menelan semua sperma yang dikeluarkan kyuhyun. Ia menjilati penis kyuhyun dan menghisap kuat kepala penis kyuhyun. Menyedot habis apa yang ada didalam penis itu. Ia baru menghentikan kegiatan nya saat tidak ada lagi sperma yang tersisa.

Siwon memandang kearah kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat keadaan kyuhyun. Rambut berantakan, wajah memerah, tubuh menkilat karna peluh dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sungguh sexy, jika saja tak ada syuting yang menunggu nya saat ini pasti ia akan segera memasukan penis nya kedalam lubang sempit kyuhyun. Menumbuk nya dengan keras, kencang dan kasar hingga kyuhyun berteriak kenikmatan.

Ia mencium bibir kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tak terjamah olen nya. Dimasukan lidah nya kedalam mulut kyuhyun yang terbuka, membuat kyuhyun merasakan sperma nya sendiri yang masih tersisa di mulut siwon. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa perduli banyak nya saliva yang menetes keluar melalui celah antara bibir kedua nya. Mereka baru saling melepas ketika pasokan udara menipis.

"Hah hah kau sangat manis kyu. Sperma mu manis, saliva mu manis. Sungguh membuat ku ketagihan" ucap siwon tanpa malu.

Wajah kyuhyun semakin memerah mendengar ucapan siwon. Ia menundukan wajah nya untuk menyembunyikan rona wajah nya. Siwon yang gemas pun mencium pipinya yang chubby.

"Aku harus pergi kyu. Aku ada syuting bersama donghae hyung" ucap siwon sambil mengecup dahi kyuhyun.

Siwon pun beranjak berdiri dar posisi nya. Dirapikan nya sedikit rambut nya yang acak-acakan karna dijambak oleh kyuhyun. Setelah dirasa cukup ia berjalan menuju pintu toilet. Saat memegang gagang pintu ia menyeringai.

"Kyu, saat tegang pun penis mu jauh lebih kecil daripada milik ku" ucap siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang membelalakan matanya.

Malam nya di kyumin's room.

Kyuhyun POV.

Waktu sudah pukul 2 pagi, tapi aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Kupandangi wajah sungmin hyung yang tertidur dengan nyenyak nya. Betapa aku juga sangat ingin tidur saat ini mengingat aku harus memulai jadwal ku pukul 7 pagi. Namun kejadian bersama siwon hyung tadi pagi selalu terbayang di fikiran ku. Ah membayangkan nya saja membuat penis ku tegang. Yah, pabbo kyu!

'apa benar penis siwon hyung sangat besar?'

Ah apa yang kau fikirkan cho kyuhyun. Betapa yadong nya fikiran mu. Pasti aku telah tertular virus yadong si monkey itu. Huh siwon hyung baru akan pulang 5 hari lagi. Ah lama sekali. Hah? Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ah pabbo kyu pabbo. Tapiii, ah aku tak peduli. Begitu siwon hyung pulang aku harus segera menemui nya.

**TBC or end ?**

**Review ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Haloooo saya datang kembali.

Ahh sungguh terharu melihat review yang ada.

rasanya senang karena karya perdana ku bisa diterima.

Yah saranghae reader reader semuaaa.

oya aku masih belum banyak mengerti tentang istilah dalam ffn.

mohon dijelaskan melalui review ne pembaca yang baik :)

Apa itu NC? Mpreg?

apakah chapter 1 kemarin belum masuk ke kategori NC dan Mpreg?

Terus kenapa ada penghapusan ff dari pihak admin ffn?

Apa karena materi yang terlalu dewasa?

Apa ada kemungkinan tulisan ku akan dihapus juga? T,T

Gomawo ne :D

Maaf kan aku yang tidak bisa membalas review :(

Tapi sungguh, review kalian yang bikin aku semangat ngerjain chap 2 ini sampai selesai.

Membaca review itu rasanya sungguh membahagia kan buat author baru seperti aku :')

Jadi terus review ya :'D

Seperti biasa

**Warning: typos, yaoi adult content **

**Disclaimer: wonkyu hanya milik ku :D #plakk**

****-Happy reading-

Chapter 2.

Sementara itu di Taiwan

"Cut! Yah ada apa dengan mu choi siwon? Adegan ini sungguh mudah, kenapa kita sampai mengulang nya 15 kali" Teriak sang sutradara.

"Ah mianhae ahjussi. Jeongmal mianhae" Ujar siwon sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sudahlah! Kita istirahat 15 menit. Setelah itu kita ulang take adegan ini lagi" perintah sang sutradara.

Para kru pun membubarkan diri menuju van masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan siwon yang masih tertunduk lesu. Iya merasa bersalah karna membuat para kru letih mengulang adegan berkali-kali.

"Gwanchena oppa?" Tanya ivy chen, lawan main siwon di serial skip beat!.

"Gwanchena vy. Mungkin hanya kelelahan sehingga sulit berkonsentrasi" ujar siwon.

"Masuklah kedalam van oppa. Istirahatkan otak mu agar lebih segar" nasihat ivy seraya menarik siwon menuju van nya.

"Gomawo" ucap siwon.

Siwon melangkah masuk kedalam van nya dengan lunglai. Ia bertemu pandang dengan donghae yang sedang membaca script nya.

"Kau kenapa siwon? Tidak biasa nya kau seperti ini." Tanya donghae.

"Entahlah hyung. Mungkin butuh sedikit istirahat" jawab siwon sekena nya.

Ia pun merebah kan diri di tempat tidur khusus yang ada di van nya itu. Di urut pelan pelipis nya. Sebenar nya buruk nya konsentrasi nya hari ini bukan karna kelelahan, namun karna kejadian tadi pagi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan senekat itu. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, ia hanya tidak bisa berhenti saat mendengar desahan sexy kyuhyun. Wajah kyuhyun yang merah padam, tubuh kyuhyun yang menggeliat kenikmatan, belum lagi junior kecil kyuhyun yang terasa sangat pas di mulut nya.

Aahh membanyangkan nya saja membuat celana siwon sesak karna junior nya yang mulai 'turn on'. Ingin rasanya segera kembali ke korea dan menyerang kyuhyun saat ini juga. Namun jadwal syuting yang masih membentang selama lima hari kedepan memupus kan harapan nya.

"jangan terlalu sering menghela nafas won" tegur donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari script nya.

"hyung apakah jadwal syuting ini tidak bisa di percepat?" Tanya siwon.

"Entahlah, mungkin bisa menjadi 3 hari saja bila kau melakukan take adegan dengan lancar" ujar donghae.

"Mwo? Benarkah itu hyung?" Tanya siwon dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne" jawab donghae singkat.

Siwon segera bangun dari posisi nya dan memeluk donghae kegirangan. Donghae hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah dongsaeng nya itu. Setelah puas memeluk donghae siwon segera berlari sambil meloncat kegirangan menuju lokasi syuting nya.

"Yah! Jangan loncat-loncat didalam van, pabbo horse" teriak donghae.

Siwon tak menghiraukan ucapan hyung pecinta ikan nya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa senang saat ini. Ia pun melakukan take adegan dengan sempurna tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun. Membuat para kru heran dengan perubahan nya. Namun siwon tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin segera menemui magnae kesayangan nya.

Dan 3 hari syuting pun terlewati dengan sukses. Saat ini siwon dan donghae sedang berada di penerbangan menuju seoul. Siwon tak henti-henti nya tersenyum mesum saat memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap sang evil magnae.

"Hentikan senyum mesum mu itu choi siwon! Atau ku lempar kau keluar dari pesawat ini" ujar donghae

" ehehehe" siwon hanya terkekeh tak jelas menanggapi ucapan donghae.

Setiba nya di seoul siwon segera mengikuti donghae masuk kedalam mobil eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya terheran melihat siwon. Tidak biasa nya siwon mau ikut bersama nya dan donghae.

"Kau sedang apa won?" Tanya eunhyuk bingung.

"Tentu saja menumpang di mobil kalian hyung" Ujar siwon santai.

"Kau ingin aku mengantar mu ke apartemen mu?" Tanya eunhyuk lagi.

"Tidak hyung. Aku ikut ke dorm"

"Eh tumben sekali"

"sudahlan hyung, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Segera jalan kan mobil nya" Perintah siwon.

Eunhyuk pun mulai menjalankan mobil nya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm, donghae tak henti-henti nya mencuri kesempatan meraba-raba tubuh hyukkie nya. Entah mencium pipi, mengelus rambut, bahkan meremas junior eunhyuk. Wajah eunhyuk pun memerah sempurna, digigit nya bibir nya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan. Membuat siwon jengah melihat pemandangan yadong di hadapan nya ini. Hal inilah yang membuat siwon sangat malas berada satu mobil dengan eunhae couple. Donghae sungguh tak bisa menahan diri jika sudah di dekat kan dengan namjachingu nya.

Namun siwon harus bersabar. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko diturunkan di tengah jalan karna mengganggu kegiatan duo yadong itu. Tak apalah, ini semua demi kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan ia nikmati. Sesampai nya di dorm siwon segera keluar dari mobil meninggalkan eunhae yang sedang saling mengulum. Mereka sungguh tidak sadar keadaan. Bagaimana jika satpam memergoki kegiatan mesum mereka diparkiran ini.

Siwon segera berlari menuju lantai 12. Setelah membuka dengan kasar pintu dorm sehingga membuat shindong tersedak keripik kentang nya karna kaget, ia segera menuju kyumin's room. Diketok nya dengan tidak sabar pintu itu. Tak lama kemudian muncul lah sungmin yang terlihat mengucek mata nya karena baru bangun tidur.

"Apa kyuhyun ada hyung?" Tanya siwon tanpa basa basi.

"Ngh? Kyu sedang latihan bersama suju KRY won. Ada apa?" Tanya sungmin.

"Begitu kah?" raut wajah siwon berubah drastis. Sekali lagi ia harus menahan hasrat nya. Ia melangkah keluar dorm meninggalkan shindong, sungmin dan leeteuk terheran-heran melihat tingkah aneh nya.

Siwon telah sampai di apartemen nya sendiri. Ia merebahkan diri nya di tempat tidur king size milik nya. Entah sudah berapa hari ia tidak tidur karna memikirkan kyuhyun. Ia merasa lelah saat ini. Akhirnya ia tertidur dengan sepatu dan jaket yang masih terpasang sempurna di tubuh nya.

Kyuhyun POV.

Yah apa yang aku lakukan? Aku langsung berlari kesini begitu melihat donghae hyung sedang bermesraan bersama monkey nya di ruang tengah dorm. Dan disini lah aku sekarang. Di depan pintu apartemen siwon dengan wajah yang berpeluh. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat kegunaan lift. Aku berlari menaiki tangga darurat yang ada di gedung ini.

Ku atur nafas ku perlahan dan ku pencet bel. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu tak ada tanda-tanda pintu ini akan dibuka. Kupencet lagi dengan tidak sabar bel di depan ku ini. Ku gedor juga pintu nya dengan kasar. Dan kelakuan ku membuahkan hasil. Akhir nya pintu apartemen siwon hyung pun terbuka.

Kyuhyun POV end.

Siwon membelalakan matanya melihat siapa orang yang dengan sangat lancang mengganggu tidur nya. Kesadaran nya pun telah kembali 100 % melihat orang yang selama ini membayangi fikiran nya berada di depan pintu apartemen nya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Anneyong hyung" sapa kyuhyun gugup.

Siwon yang sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih pun langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun memasuki apartemen nya. Lalu ditutupnya kasar pintu apartemen dan menguncinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah gugup nya. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan nya siwon membalikan tubuh nya menatap kearah kyuhyun. Dilangkah kan kaki nya perlahan mendekati kyuhyun hingga akhirnya posisi kyuhyun terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh besar siwon.

Tanpa basa basi dilumat nya bibir menggoda kyuhyun. Dikulum nya ganas bibir kenyal milik kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kesempatan ini tak disia-sia kan siwon. Diselipkan nya lidah nya memasuki rongga mulut kyuhyun. Membelai langit-langit mulut kyuhyun dan mengajak lidah kyuhyun untuk menari bersama. Lidah mereka pu saling membelit dan saling bertukar saliva. Suara kecipak yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua bibir yang menyatu menambah panas nya suasana saat ini.

"Ngghh" desah kyuhyun seraya memukul pundak siwon. Kebutuhan nya akan oksigen benar-benar tidak bisa di toleransi lagi.

Siwon pun melepas pautan mereka. Namun bibir nya tidak berhenti bekerja. Dilumat nya telinga kyuhyun. Di selipkan lidah nya diantara lubang telinga kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah semakin keras. Setelah puas dengan telinga kyuhyun, siwon menyerang leher jenjang kyuhyun. Membuat banyak kiss mark disana. Dengan tak sabar diangkat nya baju Vneck yang dikenakan kyuhyun dan dilumat nya nipples kyuhyun dengan kasar. Berganti-ganti kanan dan kiri hingga ia merasa puas. Tak lupa ia selipkan dengkul nya diantara kaki kyuhyun. Di gerakan ke atas dan kebawah dengan kencang, menggesek junior kyuhyun yang masih tertutup celana jeans.

"Aaarrgghh lebih cepat hyung" racau kyuhyun.

Siwon dengan segera menyingkirkan celana jeans yang dikenakan kyuhyun. Tak lupa melepas boxer putih yang terlihat basah didepan nya karena cairan precum kyuhyun. Setelah selesai, ia pun menjongkokkan dirinya dan memposisikan mulutnya tepat di depan junior kyuhyun yang sudang tegang maksimal. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dilumat nya keseluruhan batang junior kyuhyun.

"aaaahhhh aaaahhh hyunnggghh enghhh arghh" desah kyuhyun. Sungguh kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini membuat nya tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Ia hanya dapat mendesah dan mendesah.

Permainan mulut siwon semakin tak terkontrol. Ia melahap semua bagian junior kyuhyun. Di lumatnya twins ball kyuhyun seraya mengigiti nya.

"aaahhh terus hyung. Sedikit lagi keluar" ucap kyuhyun.

Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, siwon langsung menghentikan kegiatan nya dan mulai membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Yah! Kenapa dilepas hyung" protes kyuhyun.

"Sabarlah baby. Bukan kah kita mau membandingkan milik siapa yang lebih besar" goda siwon.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan siwon hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah si evil magnae. Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaan melepas baju nya sendiri. Setelah semua terbuka di genggam nya junior nya dan mulai mengocok perlahan. Kyuhyun yang sedang mendongakkan kepala nya, membelalakan mata melihat ukuran junior siwon yang sungguh luar biasa itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika junior siwon bisa berukuran ekstra seperti itu. Sungguh seperti junior kuda #plakk.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat kyu?" Tanya siwon sambil menyeringai.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya. Malu sekali rasanya tertangkap basah saat sedang mengamati junior seseorang. Siwon segera mendekati kyuhyun lagi. Segera disatukan nya kedua junior mereka dengan tangan nya. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan sebuah desahan meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

"aaaaaahhhhhhhh"

Siwon pun segera mengocok junior mereka dengan kekuatan cepat. Kyuhyun terlonjak lonjak menahan nikmat. Sungguh ini hanya bagian dari foreplay, tapi apa yang mereka rasakan sungguh luar biasa.

"Aaaaahhhh lebih cepat hyung" desah kyuhyun.

"Yeahh ini nikmat kyuuuhh. Enngghh" desahan pun meluncur dari mulut siwon.

" ahhh ahhh yeaahh ohh god. Hyunnngghh aku keluar. Arrrgggghhhh"

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan sperma yang sejak tadi ditahan nya. Tubuh nya yang terasa lemas membuat nya harus bersandar pada pundak siwon agar tidak jatuh, karena semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan dengan berdiri.

"Hhh hhh hhh" deru nafas kyuhyun terdengar.

Siwon mengoleskan sperma kyuhyun yang ada ditangan nya ke penis nya. Di oleskan nya secara merata sehingga penis nya terlihat mengkilat karna sperma kyuhyun.

"Berbaliklah kyu, aku akan segera memasukan nya" ucap siwon.

"Hah? Tanpa pemanasan dahulu pada lubang ku hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun tak percaya.

"oh ayolah kyu, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan" pinta siwon memelas.

"Tidak hyung. Akan sakit. Aku tak mau" ucap kyuhyun tegas

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan kyu"

Segera digendongnya tubuh kyuhyun menuju meja makan. Direbahkan tubuh kyuhyun dan di buka lebar kaki kyuhyun sehingga terlihatlah lubang kecil yang berkedut menggoda.

"jangan hyung kumohon" mata kyuhyun berkaca-kaca karna ketakutan.

"Mulutmu berkata lain, namun lubang mu terus-terusan berkedut seolah mengundang ku untuk memasuki nya dengan kasar kyu" ujar siwon seduktif.

Siwon menaruh kedua kaki kyuhyun di pundak nya. Dengan perlahan diposisikan junior nya tepat di depan lubang kyuhyun. Setelah dirasa pas, segera ia dorong kuat tubuh nya sehingga juniornya tertanam sempurna di lubang panas milik kyuhyun.

"Arrrggghhh appo hyung. Keluarkan! Hiks appo hiks hyung" kyuhyun terisak. Lubangnya sungguh terasa sangat perih. Serasa terbelah menjadi dua.

"ssttthh tenang lah kyu. Rileks kan tubuh mu. Semakin kau tegang akan semakin sakit rasa nya" ucap siwon menenangkan kyuhyun serasa mengecupi seluruh wajah kyuhyun.

Setelah 10menit menyesuaikan diri, akhirnya kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan junior extra siwon yang berada di dalam lubang nya.

"Nghh bergeraklah hyung" titah kyuhyun.

" aku tidak akan bersifat lembut kyu. Jadi bersiaplah"

Seiring dengan berakhir nya perkataan siwon, ia mulai mengeluarkan junior nya dari lubang kyuhyun. Menyisakan hanya bagian kepala junior nya, dan mendorong dengan sentakan kuat kedalam. Membuat kyuhyun membelalakan mata nya karna sakut dan nikmat yang diterima nya.

"argh yah argh pelan ngh saja hyung argh argh yeah" racau kyuhyun di ssela desahan nya.

" ahh tidak bisa kyu. Yeah oh god so tight kyu"

"ah milik muuh yang terlaluuhh besar hyunngghh nghh ahh"

"Tapi kau dan lubang mu terlihat sangat menikmati nya kyu"

"aahh lebih cepat hyung. Aku ingin keluar"

"Memohon kyu"

"Ahhh fuck me harder and deeper with your big cock master. Yeah oh oh aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgggghhhh"

Kyuhyun telah klimaks untuk yang kedua kali nya. Namun siwon tak juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan klimaks. Benar-benar seseorang bertenaga kuda bukan? Siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun dan membantu nya untuk duduk tanpa melepaskan posisi junior nya yang masih setia berada jauh didalam lubang kyuhyun.

Setelah kyuhyun duduk, diangkatnya tubuh kyuhyun. Jadi posisi saat ini, siwon sedang berdiri menggendong kyuhyun ala koala dengan junior yang tetap tertancap di hole kyuhyun. Digerakan nya tubuh kyuhyun ke atas dan ke bawah membuat kenikmatan sendiri pada junior nya.

"yeah ini menakjubkan ketat ahh" ucap siwon sambil tetap menggerakan badan kyuhyun.

Posisi seperti ini tentu saja memberi kenikmatan lebih ada kyuhyun. Junior nya yang terjepit dan bergesekan dengan abs siwon sungguh membuat nya gila.

"Ahh aku ingin keluar lagi hyung"

"Nghh bersama kyu"

Siwon mempercepat tusukan nya pada hole kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun berteriak teriak menyuarakan kenikmatan nya. Tak berapa lama keluar lah sperma siwon dan kyuhyun bersama. Siwon menumpahkan seluruh hasrat nya didalam lubang kyuhyun. Membuat lubang itu semakin terasa panas dan seksi.

Setelah berhasil menstabilkan deru nafas nya, siwon membawa kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Ia melepaskan junior nya dan merebah kan kyuhyun di tempat tidur nya.

"Menungginglah kyu" perintah siwon.

"mwo? Aku lelah hyung" rengek kyuhyun.

"bukan kah daritadi kau hanya mengangkang dan mendesah? Bagaimana mungkin kau lelah"

Melihat kyuhyun yang tak juga beranjak, siwon berinisiatif membalikan sendiri tubuh kyuhyun nya. Setelah memposisikan tubuh kyuhyun dengan pas, ia memasukan lagi junior nya ke dalam tubuh kyuhyun. Posisi ini membuat junior nya dapat masuk lebih dalam ke hole kyuhyun. Di keluar masukan junior nya dengan cepat dan kasar seakan ingin menumbuk habis prostat kyuhyun.

"arggh aaarrrghhh arrrghhh yes oh fuck me. Oh arrghhh yeeahh" desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun menambah panas atmosfer malam itu.

" Yeah kau menikmati nya kyu?" Tanya siwon. Ia memukul bokong putih mulus kyuhyun. Menampar, meremas kasar bokong kenyal kyuhyun sehingga bokong putih mulus itu menjadi kemerahan.

Kelakuan siwon membuat kyuhyun memuntahkan sperma nya untuk kelima kali nya malam ini. Namun hal itu tak menghalangi siwon untuk tetap mengerjai hole kyuhyun. Ia tetap memompa junior nya dengan keras dan kencang. Membuat usus kyuhyun seperti teraduk-aduk oleh junior besar siwon. Saat sedang meng- in out kan junior nya, pandangan siwon tertuju pada kaca besar yang menampilkan pantulan kegiatan panas mereka. Siwon menyeringai melihat wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan malam ini.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala siwon. Dibimbing nya kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju cermin besar tanpa melepas junior nya.

"lihatlah kyu" perintah siwon.

Kyuhyun segera mendongakkan kepala nya. Wajah nya memerah sempurna melihat keadaan diri nya yang terpantul dari cermin. Wajah merah dan berpeluh, badan yang penuh dengan sperma nya sendiri dan jangan lupakan sperma siwon yang terus menetes dari hole nya, mengalir melewati paha dalam nya dan berakhir di lantai.

"Wah, hanya dengan menatap cermin itu junior mu bangun lagi kyu. Oh betapa nakal nya dia" ujar siwon sambil menyentil junior khyuhyun.

"Ngh jangan menggoda ku hyung"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa kyu?" Tanya siwon menggoda.

" Ngh, cepat hyung lakukan" kyuhyun menggerakan bokong nya berharap agar siwon segera menggenjotnya lagi.

"Yah, benar-benar lubang yang nakal" siwon menampar nampar bokong kyu lagi.

Setelah puas menggoda kyuhyun, ia segera merapatkan tubuh kyuhyun ke cermin dan mulai menggenjot nya dengan sangat bringas. Ia tidak peduli apapun saat ini. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat nya kepada kyuhyun.

"yeahhh ohh kau menyukai ini kyu? Aku menggenjot lubang nakal mu dengan kuat dan kasar, menampar bokong kenyal mu. Mengaduk isi hole mu dengan junior ku. Kau sangat menyukai nya kan slutty kyu?" siwon tetap menggenjot kyuhyun sambil mengerjai bongkahan bokong kyuhyun dan mengerluarka dirty talk untuk kyuhyun.

Semua nya benar-benar telah diluar kendali. Hingga akhir nya mereka klimaks bersama. Sperma kyuhyun membasahi cermin yang ada didepan nya dan sperma siwon memenuhi lubang kyuhyun. Setelah nafas nya teratur siwon menggendong kyuhyun dan menidurkan nya di ranjang milik nya. Ia pun ikut berbaring disamping kyuhyun dan mengecup dahi kyuhyun yang sudah tidur karena kelelahan.

"gomawo kyu" siwon pun menyusul kyuhyun menuju alam mimpi.

END~

Akhirnya karya perdana selesaiiiii :D

Aku update kilat kan? jadi review lagi yaaaa :D  
Pengen bikin sequel nya deh,

Tapi mungkin lebih ke drama, jadi kemungkinan akan ada di rate T.

Apa ada yang mau?

Review ne :)


End file.
